Need you now
by teufel-chan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have an argument which separates them, but thanks to their love and a song, their ways come back together. Based on the song "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum/Glee


**First at all, I'm spanish and I'm not specially good in English, but I've done my best, so, I hope this be understandable.  
****And secondly, enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**_Need you now_**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor _

Rachel looks with sadness the hundred of photographs scattered around the carpet of her room. She can't help but smile slightly remembering how great she and Quinn spent time in the park, in the cinema… Every picture was different, but all of them were similar, they had something in common. In all of them, Quinn hugged her, gave her a kiss on her cheek or held her hand, but always, she kept this natural unconcerned smile that she liked so much.

But now, that smile and her owner, are the cause of her tears and that's why she can't help but break to cry for the umpteenth time like she has been doing for the last hours, and it's just that she can't still recover herself from their break-up. What had started as a nice night of musicals, it turned into a terrible argument that it led to a furious Quinn to leave her house, without saying goodbye and slamming the door that it meant the end of their relationship.

Rachel knew that she shouldn't have pressured her to make public their relationship, although it was only for their glee mates, but she wanted to feel proud to walk along the corridor of the high school, holding the hand of her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, head of the cheerleaders. But she had been selfish and she hadn't had account how difficult that would be for Quinn, or if that happened, her girlfriend would be expelled from her home for the second consecutive time.

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more _

Therefore, between tears, she decides to look for her mobile phone to call her and say her that she's sorry and she regrets having pressured her, because finally, she realizes that she can't fight the idea of living without Quinn by her side.

_And I wo__nder if I ever cross your mind  
__For me it happens all the time _

She realizes that Quinn is not just a teenage love, neither an affair, for her it's something else, she wants her to be her future. She wants to wake up every day beside her and admire her snow-white skin, her ephemeral beauty. She wants to sleep in arms of her angel, feeling protected against any harm. And so, she wonders if Quinn will ever think about it, as she does.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now __  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

Eventually she finds her mobile phone and takes a look at the clock, it's a quarter after one. She knows that it's late and probably Quinn is sleeping or she doesn't want to talk with her, but she feels lonely, fragile and unprotected and she needs to hear, although it was the last time, her voice. And before she can stop it, she has already pressed the call button, to hear the voice mail of Quinn and she can't help but curl up in her bed, hugging her knees and bursting into cry without knowing what will be of her without Quinn, because she really needs her.

_

* * *

_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before _

Meanwhile, Quinn was lying in her bed, crying at the same time that she drank a bottle of whiskey that she had stolen from her parents' drinks cabinet. She stared at her door, waiting, wishing, that Rachel made a triumphant entrance for her with her usual smile and her eyes bathed in chocolate, and she'd run to hug her, whispering that everything was fine, that it was just a nightmare and she would be beside her, while she buried her nose in the brunette's hair, leaving intoxicated herself by the strawberries aroma of her shampoo, as other times had happened. But not, she wasn't there and the nightmare had managed to turn into reality, and it was now, when she began to regret having said her that if she didn't accept to continue keeping their relationship in secret, it was better that they broke-up and each other take their own way.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
__For me it happens all the time _

And it's in the middle of the silence of the night, when between doubts of love Rachel as a simple affair or experiment, a question lurks her, if her girlfriend also had sometimes thought about having a future together. To buy their own apartment, work in New York, have children…

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now __  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

When that thought hit her, she can't help but takes a look at the clock on her nightstand, which marks, a quarter after one in the morning and pray to it isn't too late and Rachel wants to talk with her and her little intoxication, give her a push needed to have the courage to call her and tell her how much she loves her and she wants to presume she has the most perfect girlfriend she could ever imagine, but above all, how much she needs her. But those words get stuck in her throat when she hears the voice mail of Rachel.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all __  
_

At the thought of losing the only person that she really has wanted, that she has always been at her side, no matter how many times she has tried to hurt her or push her away, and that she has always made her happy, she decides that, even if it's insane to drive in her condition, the wisest is to take her car's keys and makes her way towards Rachel's home, exceeding the speed limit and violating several traffic laws.

Although that her coordination and her balance aren't in good conditions and after several slips climbing in the rain the tree which looks onto Rachel's room, she achieves arrive, safe and sound, at her window-sill and she quietly slips in it, to find a picture that breaks her heart, to find a Rachel curled up in her bed, hugging the gold star that she gave her for her birthday, like a little girl.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now __  
And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

After a good time to be crying, Rachel decides to embrace the cuddly star that Quinn gave her for her birthday, to feel less lonely and to feel how her smell, reminisce her that a piece of Quinn still continue with her, although that they had broke-up and so, she sinks into the world of dreams with the hope of dream with both of them, together again, happy and smiling.

When she starts to fall asleep, a clammy hand, begins to go, sweet and softly her cheek and when she opens her eyes, she meets hazel eyes with little gold specks looking at her and she realizes that their owner is Quinn, and she believes, that she really is dreaming, but when she hears Quinn is sobbing and she notices her lips against hers, the contrast between warm and cold, she knows that it's real and it's better than any dream.

Quinn's lips taste like a mixture of whiskey and salt water, but still, it's a taste so irresistible to let it go. In addition to that kiss was different to any of they had given each other since they were together. This kiss was full of repentance, promises and feelings...

When their lungs called for the entry of oxygen, they separated leaving their foreheads together, leaving a few drops of water fall on the sheets. Suddenly, the smell of alcohol hit Rachel's nose and just when she went to begin to scold Quinn for having drunk and having climbed the tree which looks onto her room, under deplorable conditions, she was interrupted by a gentle finger in her lips and a pleading look which asked permission to talk, so she shut up and she let to talk Quinn, although mentally she planned to make a power point about the risks of her girlfriend's actions.

- Rachel, I love you, and maybe it's too late, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I ran away because I was afraid. I'm scared that my mother kicks me again from home, to not be able to protect you at the high school from the bullies, the slushies… I'm afraid of losing you because you are the most important thing that I have, but I want to be with you. I want to walk along the corridor of the high school holding your hand, I want to be able to kiss goodbye to you in your locker when I'm gone to my classes, and I want to be able to point you in the terraces after make acrobatics or win the national cheerleading competition… but above all, I want to have a future in which you're a part of my life, because I love you and I need you by my side to feel myself safe, to say me that everything it's going to be fine, because without you, I don't know what to do, I can't live.

When Quinn finished her confession, Rachel couldn't believe what she had heard, Quinn had told her everything that she had been waiting to listen to and she had admitted that she loved her and she wanted a future with her.

Neither of them knew when they started to cry, but what they were sure of is that both cried with happiness, both loved each other and wanted a future together, a life together and that was all mattered. So, Rachel cupped Quinn's face and kissed her with everything she had, by that kiss, they promised themselves a life together, an endless love and so much affection, love and protection. Neither of them would feel alone any more. And so, in arms of each other, holding and clinging themselves to their new life together, they derived to the word of dreams…

_Oh baby, I need you now _

Because both needed each other in their life to feel themselves happy and complete.


End file.
